Scorpio
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Scortopia is a medium sized, mostly developed, and with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Scortopia work diligently to produce Sugar and Water as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Scortopia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Scortopia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Scortopia allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Scortopia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Scortopia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. General Information "All of this has happened before, all of this will happen again." On July 14, 2010, Scorpio began his adventure into the CN world. After making his nation, he found and applied to a marvelous Alliance known as The Mostly Harmless Alliance. He slowly grew his nation into somewhat of a competitor but majority of his attention was devoted to MHA. History Scortopia existed before. It was created on July 14, 2010 and immediately applied to the Mostly Harmless Alliance. The ruler of Scortopia, Scorpio, instantly began doing what he could to help and improve the alliance. His most notable work came as a Commander in the Ministry of Destructor Fleets and as the Speaker of the Hitchhiker's Assembly. But after 11 months of hard work and loyalty, Scorpio's time could no longer be divided between his great work in the alliance and his real life commitments. And so on June 25, 2011, Scortopia disappeared into history. But then on June 28, 2012, exactly 1 year and 3 days later, Scortopia returned. It immediately rejoined its brothers and sisters in the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Once again, Scorpio began his hard work to help the alliance. He is now a Commander with the Ministry of Destructor Fleets and is now the Minster of Hitchhikers. MHA Job History *'Diplomat:' July 14, 2010 – June 2011, 11 Months *'Interviewer:' August 2, 2010 - June 2011, 10 Months *'Secretary of Hyperspace Planning:' September 1, 2010 – June 2011, 9 Months *'Secretary of Arts:' September 1, 2010 – June 2011, 9 Months *'Legislator:' October 2010 - December 2010, 3 Months *'Lieutenant:' October 12, 2010 – December 27, 2010, 3 Months *'Commander:' December 27, 2010 – June 2011, 6 Months *'Speaker:' January 2011 - June 2011, 6 Months *'Interviewer:' July 22, 2012 – Present *'Lieutenant:' August 1, 2012 – January 19, 2013, 6 Months *'Secretary of Academy:' September 4, 2012 – December 7, 2012, 4 Months *'Artist:' December 1, 2012 – Present *'Minister of Hitchhikers:' December 7, 2012 – Present *'Commander:' January 19, 2013 - Present War history *PB-NpO War as a member of MHA. *Dave War as a member of MHA. *Equilibrium War as a member of MHA. Category:Dave War veteran